winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Unitix Fairies Came to Life
this is the third episode of the first season of the golden girls club. the page is in may langages. if want to add another anguage, please contact this user. plot the alarm went off. janelle woke with a jump.uber also did the same. "10 MINUTS TO CLASS!UBER LETS HURRY!" yelled janelle. she jumped of the bed and zoomed to the bathroom. then she wore her usual outfit and took out her pen and notebook. she got out. no one was there. uber came behind her. "looks like we are late"she said. then the girls hurried off. when they got into class no one was there. the lights and fans were off."weird" mumbled janelle. suddenly she saw the spirits."what are you doing here?" cried uber. the draix laughed, then made an image. it had a pink head who looked a lot like janelle."darrel?" said janelle."yes janelle. and uber too." said the image. "but how?" said uber.then the draix began to laugh, and formed a huge magical ball. then they prepeared to attack. janelle woke up to some one calling her. "janelle.jane?" called the voice. "uber!" she cried."janey, it is 3 in the midnight.i wanted to tell you something. i saw the draix with darrel in my dream" uber said. uber told her dream to janelle."weird!i had the same dream.with all those facts" janelle mumbled."lets go to sleep.maby the others will help you."uber said sleepily. uber lay down on her bed. soon, they were fast asleep. the next morning, janelle and uber told the weird dream to the rest of the girls."if darrel was there, she might be communicating." said iva."that Is possible" said heather."yeah!" said sophie. lily and emily was fighting on the fllor again. "you two, be seriouse" said heather in a deadly voice. they stood up."it could be possible. but how are you sure that that was darrell?" said emily."yeah!how?" emily said. "because when I said darrel, darrel replied by saying she was darrel" janelle cried."that is true" said uber. suddenly the bell rang."oh no!"cried the girls and zoomed to class. they came late, by 7 minuts."girls, please come here" said prof.iris. the girls gulped. "can you go to the office.faragonda needs to talk." said prof.iris. the girls sighed and went out into the office. "girls. i told about a quest yesterday.right?" said faragonda."yes" replied the girls."are you ready?" asked faragonda."yes" replied. "wait!NO!we dont have anything to go there from" lily cried."the specialists will help you." said faragonda."but be careful.the water is poisunouse.it can do anything to you. be careful not to drink it by mistake." warned faragonda."ok" replied the girls."janelle and uber will lead" said faragonda.every one agred. after all, it was janelle and uber's sister who passed away because of the spirits"so i want you to be ready in 3 o'clock, sharp." said faragonda."but janet...how is she doing" asked janelle."she has a little effect, from vermilia's poison.But I am sure she will be fine" said faragonda, calmly.the girls left. "i wonder how janet is doing?" said janelle, back in the dorms. Suddenly, the door flew open. In came Gwen.She looked pale."I was packing to go back to my old dorm, when I saw the draix. they looked so powerful." she said. "haahaahaahaaa.thanks a lot, misty" said the draix. they has been walking around the forest, when they met the queen of dark-spirits. they gave them the strongest power of history in dark spirits.and it helped to grind the huge barrier to what they call, dust. "you say what?" cried uber. "they had completely changed. their outfit too. their power made everything swirl. they looked so evil" said gwen, shaking."it is ok" said iva, calmly. suddely they heard a voice."hahahaha. nothing will be ok now" it was the draix."hypoly, sparini, come on" said vermilia. what gwen said was true. they looked a lot different. "and we will take that, sissy's" said vermilia. she, sparini and hypoly began to chant some words. every thing began to swirl. then, a huge purple-black ball forms in their hands. they trap the golden girls in side. and when they relese them their powers had been sucked. out."oh-no!" cried the girls. they felt weak because of that."we should be leaving.bye" said vermilia. she tied a magical rope around the girls. "vye-bye losers" said hypoly and sparini and hey took off after vermilia. "oh no!" cried emily."ms.F cant hear us. our dorm is the furthest from her office. ow... those ropes are getting into my skin." said lily. she looked as she was about to cry. so did uber. "it is already 3. where are those girls?" said faragonda, worriedly. she decided to check on them. but then she felt her self being attacked. he rpowers being sucked out."oh yeah!headminisstress gone ina flash" cried sparini and hypoly."c'mon. before some on see's us." said vermilia.there went the rescue of the golden girls and gwen. "ow..." was the only sound in the dorm. "i've got an idea. but it is really tough. we have to combien our powers togeter. ok. we dont have any. but what I mean is bite" said janelle.she looked over legs, which had been tied reslly hard."that is not possible. she cant turn around to free our arms." said heather. "ok.keep thinking" said sophie."i got one. we have to believe in our selves to do this. we can get free. lets just not struggle and try to loosen the ropes." said iva. "i get something.these ropes are ropes of darkness right?" said janelle. "so then we have the power of lightness" chorused the others. "but we dont have any magic" said uber. "we dont. but lets just try and focus. remember our last class in spells? it said that if you focus your mind will make a power of your ow. this time it will be the power of friendship" said janelle. so everyone began to focus. the ropes began to glow. they began to losen."we did it" cried the girls as they got free. "lets go to ms.F.it is half-pas-three" said janelle. but when they went to the room they saw no faragonda."what?" said the girls. suddenly, gwen said" i feel that she is sick. from vermilia. i have the same power as her. poisonuse animals." . just lie janet who has poisunouse plants. so the girl phoned the nurse, and got the answe of faragond losing her powers and having a illness and is being treated at the hospital."oh no! this is so bad" cried emily. but then, sparkles covered the girls, including gwen. and they transformed into unitix fairies.The girls, including gwen said:"wow we are unitix fairies.WHO DARE TO FIGHT US NOW DRAIX? NEW UNITIX FAIRIES CAME TO LIFE" Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories